Kim Possible: Tales at Bueno Nacho
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Something weird is going on at Bueno Nacho for Ned and naturally Kim, Ron, and Rufus are at the center of it. *ding-DONG* (You'll understand in the story, lol)


**Kim Possible: Tales at Bueno Nacho**

The door opens with a *ding-DONG* as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable stop by after school to have a snack (At Ron's pleading). Kim takes a seat at their usual booth while Ron immediately goes up to the counter where he can see Ned is and makes a quick order of a "Bean and Cheese Burrito" and extra cheese for Rufus.

Ned sighs as he thinks, "I can just tell what he's going to order before he even gets up here just by the way he acts." He finishes punching in the order even before Ron finishes ordering and politely says, "What kind of soda would you like with that?" Even knowing that Ron was going to order his favorite Dr. Pepper but training made him ask that every single time. He punches in the full order, taking Ron's coupon, while wondering where Ron always seemed to get them before walking off to do other things.

A short time later Ned returns with Ron's meal and says the customary good-bye, something he was always truly happy to say with a smile as Ron walked off back to his best friend, Kim Possible.

Just as Ned turns his back to a customer at the drive up window, there is a *ding-DONG* as two more customers come in, with a male voice saying to the other, "I'm telling you, we haven't been in here since Drakken bought up the place." There is an annoyed sigh before the response, "I am telling you, that's because they were closed up for a little bit while the courts gave back the rights to the original owner after it was discovered that he'd hacked and illegally seized ownership of the place. Besides, it wasn't like we didn't go to other more fancy places...(There is a smile at him) or are you saying you did not enjoy those dates?"

Ned walks up to the window and his eyes bulge out as he sees Kim in a purple car with Ron in the passenger side, "What the!" he blurts out before he catches himself. Ron waves from his seat, "Hey there Ned, glad to see you're still working here after they rebuilt the place after Warhawk and Warmonga wrecked the place. I'm sure it helps being the Manager huh?" Kim glares at Ron, "You don't need to remind him of that Ron, the whole world was really smashed up by those two." She hands Ned the money and gives him a friendly smile, "Anyway, thanks for the food. These two wouldn't stop complaining, but what can you do with your boyfriend and his naked pet mole rat huh? Bye Ned!"

Ned couldn't do much more than wave his hand, dumbfounded as the Kim and Ron he knew were still just Sophomores in High School and certainly not boyfriend and girlfriend and where did she get a car? She usually had to ask for rides everywhere! The biggest mind blower was when he turned around, he saw Kim and Ron at their booth still eating and chatting away while a decidedly older, but younger than the car couple, Kim and Ron were waiting at the counter to order!

Ned takes a moment or two to take all this in and then thinks, "This is either a nightmare involving never-ending Kim and Ron's or something very, very weird that is dealing with those two. Either way, I'm just going to have to deal with it because I don't know how to wake up from this."

Ned walks up to the counter and takes their order, observing that the two of them take a different seat on the directly opposite side of the room where his Kim and Ron were sitting. They even acted the same, talking about weird stuff with Rufus out on both tables eating away at the cheese.

Then a few minutes go by before the Rufus finishes all his cheese and starts to look around and that's when Ned decides to take a bathroom break as he didn't want to be around when the four of them met and exploded or whatever.

Rufus 1 starts to talk to Rufus 2 from across the room to the other and aside from initial shock, Rufus 2 knew how Rufus 1 felt when hungry and steals a slice of cheese from Ron's food and runs across to meet in the middle, where Rufus 1 thanks him and gobbles it up.

At that exact moment Ron 2 says, "Hey Rufus buddy, where'd you go?" He then brings his soda up for a sip as he looks and sees the two naked mole rats in the middle of Bueno Nacho and looks up to see his younger self and younger Kim.

Ron 2 immediately swallows his soda down the wrong way and begins coughing, with Kim 2 asking, "Ron! Are you ok?" It takes a few moments but he manages to point over at the other table and whisper in a trembling voice, "K-K-Kim! Look! We're over there!" She follows his pointing finger to see Kim, Ron and Rufus at the table, being joined by their Rufus as well.

Kim 2 frowns for a moment as she remembers that outfit, something that she didn't have in her closet anymore and says to Ron, "I think those are us Ron, from the past! I used to wear that outfit but I gave it to Goodwill after Drakken's plot with the robots and it looks new! So I'm guessing they're the Sophomore versions of us."

Ron 2 smiles and looks over the two before he says, "Cool! It is good to see I'm still a master of fashion even back then!" This gets an eye roll from his Kim. He then gets up and says, "C'mon, let's go say Hi to them like Rufus!" He is across the room before Kim 2 can utter anything other than a, "But Ron..." She couldn't remember ever meeting herself so she guesses that it all worked out in the end and follows him over.

Ron 2 smiles, "Hey there, so this is where you wandered off to huh Rufus?" Rufus 2 nods before running over to climb up onto Ron 2's hand and up to his shoulder.

Kim and Ron look up at their slightly older selves, "Um, so Ron was right and it really was Rufus all along?" Kim says as she mentally notices that her body looked buffer but no more bustier than before. She had hoped to grow a little bit as she got older so Ron would notice her more.

Ron gives his older self a high-five before either Kim could shout, "No" and nothing happens even as Ron says, "Hey there Ronerio, How's it going?"

Ron 2 chuckles and says, "Doing just great, I had an unbelievably cool Junior Prom. You won't believe it yourself when it happens. I still don't in some ways." He looks a little doubtful, seeing as it had barely been a month since and already he'd come close to losing her when she lost her memories around their half-aversary.

Kim looks over Kim 2 and says, "I love your outfit, it is so cute on us." Making Kim 2 smile back at her younger self, "I had forgotten how nice I looked in that, too bad I gave it to Goodwill to support the needy after one of Drakken's big plans went awry."

Kim focuses on her older self with a serious look, "Was it bad?" Since more of Drakken's plans didn't usually get that far. "Oh, there was some drama at first, but with Ron's help it turned out to be not so the drama at all." Kim 2 says with a smile as she looks sideways to Ron with her pinky reaching out and wrapping around Ron's pinky and he didn't seem to notice or just object at all. This made Kim's eyes slowly grow wide and she looks up at Kim 2 with a silent question burning on her lips, to which Kim 2 blushes slightly and nods.

Ron says, "So what brings you into Bueno Nacho? Let me guess, snack attack after a big mission?" To which Ron 2 laughs, "Yeah, we foiled one of Dementor's plans this time. Hey, speaking of which... You really gotta get Ultimate Serpentor 2, it is just the most radical game ever! I still have all the cheat codes for it too!"

Ron cries out, "Wha? But that game doesn't come out for another 5 months! You're so lucky! Is the ending as good as everyone's predicting?" Ron 2's smile was huge as he says, "Even better! And there are new hidden characters too!"

Kim takes advantage of the distraction to lean over to Kim 2 and whisper, "So who asks first?" Kim 2 thinks about not saying anything but since she still didn't remember the meeting she whispers back with a bit of a guilty pleasure in her voice, "He did." Kim quickly slaps her hand over her mouth as she was about to shout, "No way!" as she had thought she was going to have to be the one to ask him, which was her original plan when they graduated from High School, if he hadn't already with Kim 2 nodding in understanding from her reaction.

Ron picks up his burrito and says, "Well, time to chow down!" before Ron 2 stops him by grabbing his hand, "Wait! You shouldn't do that! I remember that burrito. It is weak and the moment you bite into it, it'll spill all over your shirt and ruin it because you'll never get the stains out."

"I remember how much you whined about tossing out your favorite shirt and that the store didn't carry that one anymore because it'd gone out of style." Kim 2 says as she nods to remembering that incident. "You pouted for three whole days until we finally found another shirt you liked. I mean my Ron liked." She says, adding that last bit to clarify more than just because there were two of them, but that she saw Ron as hers to the other Kim.

Ron puts down his burrito and says, "Hey Rufus, check out the burrito and see where the fault is ok? See if I can eat from the other side." With Rufus nodding and walking up to the burrito. In no time at all, Rufus takes advantage of the distraction as Ron starts to talk to Ron 2 about any other things he should avoid, eating the entire burrito and saving his owner having to worry about the burrito stain.

Ron looks down at Rufus and cries out, "Rufus! You were only supposed to check it out, not eat it!" He lets out a sigh before cheering up, "Well, better than staining my fav t-shirt I guess." He then looks up at Ron 2, "Hey, I gotta ask. Just how far are you into the future? Do I like, ever get popular with the ladies?"

Both Kim's are startled by Ron's bold question while Ron 2 double-blinks, "Uh, yeah... You're popular alright." and that is all Ron 2 manages to get out to his younger before Kim 2 grabs him and pulls over to whisper, "Ron! Don't tell him about us yet or there may not be an us!"

Kim shouts at Ron, "Ron!" making both answer, "What!?" before Kim says, "No you, that Ron!" as she points at the younger one sitting across from her.

Ron is totally baffled as he says, "What? I just wanted to know if I ever get more popular in school!" He holds up his hands defensively as Kim growls, "Knowing too much about the big stuff in your future can hurt the future!" He looks even more puzzled as he then says, "What about all the stuff we've been talking about?" Kim just rolls her eyes, "Videogames and t-shirt stains are hardly life-changing things to talk about Ron."

Ron 2 whispers back to Kim 2 while they argue, "I wasn't thinking about that... I was thinking about the times I got that new haircut and got rich."

Kim 2 resists the urge to slap him on the arm and whispers, "Ron, they would have already been through the haircut thing." with him whispering back, "But not the rich thing? Then how about I warn myself not to carry all of it in my pockets?" This is met by a stern look from his Kim and he whispers, "Gotcha..."

Ned comes out from his break and sees that there are two Kim and Rons talking to each other in the same booth and shakes his head in disbelief as he mutters, "Those two are so strange..." when a new *ding-DONG* alerts him to more customers.

Bonnie walks in and the moment she hears Ron's voice, she starts ignoring the direction of the voice and walks straight up to the counter to where Ned and places her order. Ned on the other hand was hoping to make sure that he wasn't going crazy and while holding her order tray he says to her, "Bonnie, am I going crazy?"

Bonnie puts her hands upon her hips and almost growls at him, "Straight you are, you're holding my food to ask that now?"

Ned shakes his head, "No! No! I mean turn around and tell me just how many Kim and Ron's do you see?"

Bonnie sighs as her hands fall of her hips, "What are you talking about loser?" She turns around and she almost recoils in shock, horror, and disgust. Especially that last part as she saw what appeared to be two Ron's eating in his sloppy style with that disgusting pink thing joining in to pick up the messes. With all thought about her food, she screams, "Twice the horror! Two super-losers and her friends!" She quickly runs out of Bueno Nacho with Ned relieved at first that he wasn't going crazy before a worrying thought starts to nag at him.

Both Kims say at the same time, "What's her problem?" With both Rons saying, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" All four of them realize what they'd just done at the same time and burst out laughing.

Ned puts down the forgotten order of Bonnie's and lets out a heavy sigh as he brings a hand to his nose, "Those two are so strange..." He mutters before picking up the tray and walks off.

After a while Ron notices the time and turns the others and says, "Well this has been fun but we really should be getting back home now." With both Rufus going "Aww!" at the same time. Both of the Kims look at each other, wondering the same thing, about if they were going to remember any of this but in the end it didn't matter with them all knowing what they needed to know.

Ron shakes Ron 2's hand as he says with a jovial smile, "Hey dude, it was really cool to see that I'm still around and best friends with KP."

Ron 2 smiles at his younger self, "Oh man, you've got quite the year ahead of you. I would tell you stuff but you know how Kim is, she would hurt me if I said anything that would wreck the future for us and dude, the way the future ends up for you. I wouldn't change a thing."

Ron looks at him in confusion, "I... I... don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing, coming from myself."

Kim 2 smiles at Ron, "Oh it is a good thing, you can trust me on that. Can't you Ron?"

Ron smiles back at Kim 2, "Yeah, because you're my best friend in the whole universe! Wait! I mean..." He turns towards his Kim, "I mean she is but you're her but you're really..." Kim puts a hand over his mouth as she says jokingly, "Amp down Ron, you'll fry something crucial and I like you just the way you are."

Ron says to Kim after she removes her hand, "Sorry Kim, I guess I just got all mixed up with this time stuff."

Kim 2 is nodding as she says, "Don't feel bad Ron, it is enough to give even me brain pain."

Ron 2 laughs and says, "At least we haven't had to deal with any time-traveling adventures yet. Er, have we?"

Kim 2 looks at him with a little disbelief, "What do you think all this has been Ron?"

Ron 2 scratches the back of his head, knowing what he was about to say would come out kind of lame, "I dunno... I thought this was maybe like a really awesome dream or hallucination brought on some bad food?"

Kim and Ron look at each other before Ron says, "Don't look at me, I was kinda thinking the same thing."

Ron 2 shrugs and says, "How else would you explain me not remembering any of this? I mean, you don't, do you Kim?"

Kim 2 shakes her head, "No, but maybe the time line snaps itself back to normal somehow and we lose our memories because it all never really happened?"

Ron pipes up and says, "But it did happen, right? I mean we did just chat and eat didn't we?" He then perks up, "Alright! That means I get to eat at Bueno Nacho again!"

Kim points out to Ron, "Right, and this time without any memories you'll stain your shirt and end up tossing it out in tears."

Ron pouts, "Aw man, I was kinda hoping to avoid that."

Rufus makes an "Awwww" sound as he hears the sorrow in Ron's voice.

Ron 2 turns to Kim 2, "Well we've finished our meal too, so I guess we better go too."

Rufus and Rufus 2 wave bye bye to each other, mirroring each other.

Ron 2 and Kim 2 walks off towards the main exit before Ron stops and shouts to Ron, "You're going to enjoy Junior year! Count on it!" He turns and smiles at Kim 2 before walking out together with Kim, their hands reaching out towards each other.

Kim grabs Ron and says, "Come on Ron, we can't hang around all day either!" Pulling him by his shirt so he wouldn't see their future selves holding hands.

"Oi! Coming KP!" Ron says as he is pulled along until his feet catch up and they walk out, passing some kids going into Bueno Nacho just moments later.

Meanwhile inside Bueno Nacho Ned lets out a breath of relief, "I thought all that craziness would never end! I swear, if one more nutty thing happens today, I'm going to scream."

*ding-DONG* Ned sees two very familiar looking kids walk up, the little girl is still wearing her bicycle helmet.

The little blond boy with freckles smiles up at him, "Oh Boy! We're first to the opening of Bueno Nacho!"

A cold sweat starts to run down the back of his neck as the blonde's voice sounded so familiar to him.

The little girl takes off her helmet and rolls her eyes, "Ron, we would have been here faster if you just took your bike"

Ned's eyes slowly grow wide as his hands tremble behind the counter.

"Aw, come on. You can't take a trike to an awesome opening of Bueno Nacho. It just isn't done KP."

Ned looks down at the young faces of what was now definitely Kindergarten looking versions of Kim and Ron, and they were at Bueno Nacho of all places!

Little Ron smiles up and waves the five dollar bill in his hand and places his very first nacho order.

Quite a bit of distance away from Bueno Nacho, Ron tilts his head up and says, "Hey Kim, do you hear that? It sounded like a cry of "Why Me?" from someone in anguish."

Kim listens but the cry that Ron had heard had already passed and she shakes her head, "Sorry Ron, I didn't hear it."

Ron just smiles as he shrugs, "Ah, it was probably my imagination then. Heh, do you remember our first time at Bueno Nacho?"

Kim rolls her eyes, "Yeah, the counter guy was all rude because we were kids. Yelling at us and everything."

Ron chuckles, "At least I got a free meal out of it." With Kim smiling at him, "Only you could find a silver lining in something like that Ron."

Ron grabs Kim by the shoulder and pulls her closer as he holds out a hand to the sky, "That's just the way I roll Kim, a silver lining in the clouds kinda guy."

Kim doesn't know why but she had to turn her head, lest he caught her blushing at the closeness. "Yeah, you're a strange one Ron... but I like that in you."

_(Eerie voice: Somewhere in perhaps another world or time, perhaps another dimension. Ned in Bueno Nacho entered... The Possible-Stoppable World. A place where he will meet his two friends from all points in time in their lives. Never remembering any of their meetings, as such are the way things work in the Twillight Zone.)_

**Epilogue:** Ned is sobbing after the kids left, hoping that his shift couldn't possibly get stranger and then the door goes *ding-DONG*.

* * *

**AN:** Well my fellow followers of Kim Possible. I hope you enjoyed this story which I blame Television for. I know I ended this like a TZ episode but the real inspiration was an episode of "How I met your mother" when the guys were all in the bar and they kept meeting different versions of themselves, like 20 mins to the farther future version. Now for the many questions. Did you enjoy the use of the *ding-DONG* for the story? What did you think of Sophomore, Junior, and Senior Kim and Ron showing up at Bueno Nacho? Did you like the little mind-blowing part for Ned when he saw Kim and Ron as children? What did you think of Bonnie's part in the story? Did you enjoy the story overall?

As always, all ideas, suggestions, story plots, Drakken take-over-the-world ideas, and more are always welcome.


End file.
